


even if the skies get rough

by xxrisque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Combeferre had asked Courfeyrac to marry him, he’d sort of blocked out the fact that one day he’d <i>actually</i> be marrying him. Which explains why he’s currently locked in a staring match with his own reflection in the smudged hotel room mirror, fiddling helplessly with his hair, then his tie, then his hair again.</p>
<p>{ for the prompt "combeferre/courfeyrac, marriage" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the skies get rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



When Combeferre had asked Courfeyrac to marry him, he’d sort of blocked out the fact that one day he’d  _actually be marrying him_. Which explains why he’s currently locked in a staring match with his own reflection in the smudged hotel room mirror, fiddling helplessly with his hair, then his tie, then his hair again.

“You look good,” Enjolras assures him, his fingers sliding to prod playfully at his waist to try and ground him, “trust me on that one. Are you nervous?”

“Honestly?” Combeferre asks, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Yes, I am. No more nervous than when I asked him out for the first time, or when I asked him to move in, or when I actually asked him to marry me in the first place.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” Enjolras smiles, stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around his best friend’s waist. “You’ve both been waiting for this for over a year, you’re hardly going to turn around and give up now, are you?”

“No,” Combeferre says after a moment of thought, “no, I’m not.”

He pulls his waistcoat closed and buttons it carefully, smoothing it down against his stomach. They’d gone with matching suits in the end, the same cut and style with the only difference being their ties. They’d each picked their own, keeping it secret from each other and Combeferre carefully positions the knot of the pale blue tie he’d selected –he remembers Courfeyrac once saying that it brought out his eyes.

“Good?” Enjolras asks as Combeferre turns to face him, rearranging his hair one last time. He steps closer to him and straightens the collar of his shirt over his waistcoat and smiles. Combeferre nods minutely at him.

Enjolras links their arms and guides Combeferre to the hall where their wedding is due to take place in less than an hour. Everyone else has arrived, and Jehan smiles at the both of them as they walk down the aisle.

“You good?” They ask, looking up at Combeferre. The taller man nods with a quiet smile, and Jehan grins back. They’re wearing a particularly gaudy waistcoat and shirtsleeves, with a clashing bow tie that Combeferre knows will make Courfeyrac laugh at the very least.

He spots his mother and father and all of his siblings sitting with Courfeyrac’s family and filling the entirety of the second and third rows, and he sighs in relief. His mother meets his eyes and beams at him, offering a tiny wave.

“Ready?” Enjolras turns to Combeferre, who nods resolutely and bites at his lip. Enjolras squeezes his shoulder, nodding at Feuilly at the back of the room, where he’s been left in charge of music.

“Oh, god, he didn’t,” Combeferre says as the music starts, “tell me he didn’t, he knows what this song does to me.”

Enjolras smirks enigmatically and pats Combeferre on the back.

By the time Courfeyrac makes his entrance two minutes later, Combeferre’s eyes are already wet.

“Oh, Enj, he’s gorgeous.”

Courfeyrac smiles tenderly at him, his own eyes damp with tears, and walks slowly down the aisle with Marius on his arm, until they reach Combeferre and Enjolras. Combeferre is crying in earnest at this point, and even Enjolras looks moved. Marius presses a kiss to Courfeyrac’s cheek and moves to stand beside Enjolras.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre look at each other for a long moment, until Courfeyrac reaches up and removes Combeferre’s glasses, wiping his tears away before sliding them back on.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Combeferre says quietly, with a firm nod.

The registrar takes this as the cue to start the service, and Courfeyrac’s efforts wiping his fiancé’s tears prove to be for naught when they both start crying again fifteen minutes later, when they’re both told they ‘ _may now kiss your husband_ ’.

The kiss is quick, a simple peck at first, and they both pull away and look deeply into the other’s eyes before they kiss again, Combeferre’s arms wrapping tight around Courfeyrac’s waist and the shorter man looping his arms around his husband’s neck.

Their guests are all on their feet, many of them crying themselves, and when they eventually part again, they’re both smiling radiantly and impossibly happy.

“Husband.” Courfeyrac says giddily, lips kiss-reddened. “Husband, husband, husband. I love you, I love you so much I can’t even begin to-”

That’s as far as he gets before Combeferre cuts him off with another kiss, and his eyes flutter closed.

When they separate, Combeferre searches for Courfeyrac’s hand and presses a reverent kiss to the back of his palm.

“I love you.” He says simply.

And Courfeyrac just smiles, because that’s all he needs to know he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://badlydressedbahorel.tumblr.com)!
> 
> the song courfeyrac walks down the aisle to is _i won't give up_ by jason mraz.


End file.
